Totes are used in a wide variety of applications in many industries to transport quantities of various items. In the food industry such items may include produce, meats, fruits, vegetables and dairy products. Such articles are also used extensively in factories to help transport industrial parts from one work area to another or between plants or from a factory to a warehouse or end user. Trays are also used in the food industry. The totes and trays often become dirty, especially with repeated use. Totes are frequently stored outdoors of convenient and grocery stores—which are prone to debris such as animal droppings, bugs, etc., which can be difficult to remove and sanitize. Providing an effective and efficient means of keeping the totes and trays clean is of interest to tote and tray users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,909 discloses a washing apparatus that can be used with pallets, totes and other containers. The apparatus utilizes side-located spray arms that rotationally driven by a motor. In one embodiment vertically extending, side-located air knives are used.
It would be desirable to provide a washing apparatus and method that is less complex and that provides effective cleaning and drying of totes and other containers.